Stiles Gained A Status
by DerekStiles18
Summary: I don't have an editor so this is unbeta  if that is the right word  So Stiles in a different light. I hope you enjoy it.


Stiles has a secret and he had no one to tell it too besides the one person and he doesn't move.

Stiles was parked at the hospital, his fingers tapping the steering rapidly, his mind swarming over the bit of news he received. Stiles exhaled and left his jeep and walked through the doors and headed left to where the permanent patients reside.

He walked to the desk where there was a new nurse working at the computer.

"May I help you?" the nurse smiled.

"I'm here to see Peter Hale."

The nurse smile faltered, "Ok who are you?"

Knowing full well only family could visit him, Stiles made up a close lie.

"I'm Stiles Hale, Peter's nephew."

Stiles signed the sign in sheet and she directed me to his room. Stiles stood in front of the door and he knocked before walking in. There was Peter, his wheel chair facing the window, half of his face held burn scars.

"Mr. Hale," Stiles walked into his line of view. "I know you don't know me, but my name is Stiles Stilinski. I know your nephew Derek."

Stiles saw Peter's eyes lighten up at least he is semi responsive.

"Well I am more than just know him, I am actually his mate." Stiles sighed sitting in a chair next in front of Peter.

"The damn fool doesn't want to admit or accept that I am his mate and worse of all," Stiles breathed deeply. "I'm pregnant with his cubs."

Peter was still motionless but his eyes were still light.

"Yes I realized I said pregnant and I also said that Derek doesn't accept that I am his mate, but we do… um… fool around."

"Maybe I should get an abortion, clearly we are nowhere ready."

Stiles hear a growl rumbling and it was coming from Peter.

"You growled?" Stiles questioned.

Stiles knelt in front of Peter and he could see Peter's anger in his eyes.

"Fine I won't abort, that is because I like kids. I may be the researcher but raising cubs is beyond my abilities. If Derek had rejected me I'll be lost in the dark."

"Please Peter, what can I do?" Stiles implored.

The room was filled with silence. Stile sighed and leaned back. The phone buzzed and Stiles look at it.

'Derek gone idk where he is.' – Scott

"Shit, Scott lost Derek, I have to go. I'll try to be back. Bye Uncle Peter." Stiles smiled and left his room.

He was walking out when he see Derek walking toward the doors.

"Shit," Stile turned into another hallway and walked quickly without attracting notice. He turned into another hallway and froze, Derek's back was turned to him and he was talking to the nurse. Stiles turned and pressed his back against the wall. He heard footsteps approaching and his heart skyrocketed. He practically fainted when it was just a doctor. After seeing the coast was clear he bolting as quietly as possible. He got into the jeep and left the hospital toward the house that was now his. The Sheriff had retired and left Beacon Hills with a new wife, used to be an old friend. The house was also used for the pack's meeting place.

Stiles walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He looked at the clock it was 3:55, Derek had ordered the pack to be at Stiles' house at 4:00 so he better start dinner.

He could hear the wolves file in the house clamoring but Stiles tries his best to ignore them, he had other things to worry about. He jerked when he felt thumbs massaging the muscles surrounding the shoulder blades.

"Thanks, Derek, I kinda needed that." Stiles whispered.

"How do you know it was me?" Derek asked.

Stile turned around with narrowed eyes, "I let your hands roam my body, I know your touch. Besides," Stiles turned to resume cooking, "Scott's touch is too clumsy, Jackson's touch is too tight, Danny's touch is too soft. Your touch is just firm enough to work out the kinks in my muscles but soft enough to entice pleasure." Stiles said absent mindlessly.

Derek's thumb massage stilled and resumed in seconds.

"Why did you visit my Uncle today?" Derek asked.

"Why whatever do you mean, Derek?" Stiles said coyly

"Don't be coy with me, you signed your name to the sign in sheet at the hospital, Stiles Hale." Derek breathed close to his neck causing Stiles to shiver.

"Its nothing really, DINNER!" Stiles shouted and placed the pots on the table.

The wolves sat at their spot at the table and the meeting began. They mainly talked about training and wolf stuff.

There was a lull in the conversation so Stiles interjected, "Derek I need to borrow your credit card, I have some shopping that needs to get done. No Lydia you cannot come with me this time, last time you change a really high amount, so with me you are cut off." Stiles said simply and Lydia looked shocked.

"Its Derek credit card," Lydia retorted.

"True, but I balance the money, and you by far spend twice as much as any of us do. If you want to go shopping with Derek's credit card find someone else to take you. With me you are cut off."

"Derek," Lydia said, "He can't do that."

"Well it is his car and he did ask for the credit card first, sorry Lydia. Maybe Allison can take you if she is not busy."

"Yeah Lydia, I so need new dresses," Allison said truthfully.

"Awesome," Lydia said.

Derek tossed Stiles the Credit Card and he pocketed it. "Now what next?"

"You all are dismissed," Derek said and everyone slowly left to the living room. Stiles trudged up to his room and closed the door behind him. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door and locking it. He took off his shirt and stared at his stomach. His stomach was slightly swollen like he overate, but he ate very little at dinner. His hand rubbed over the bump and felt him smile softly.

_There is a baby growing in there? A werewolf cub, Derek's child,_ Stiles thought contently.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Derek asked knocking on the door.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Stiles said and pulled the shirt down and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked doubtful.

"Yes, I'm just tired, I'll be alright once I get some sleep," Stiles said softly.

"Ok," Derek said and walked backwards, Stiles chuckles and slide into the sheets. "You can join me if you wish."

Stiles rolled onto his side and looked out the window, it was a long moment before the bed dipped and he felt a warm radiating from him. Stiles exhaled softly and closed his eyes and before long he was out like a light.

XXXXX

Stiles morning started roughly, he was awaken by furniture breaking and shouting and ran downstairs to find Scott and Jackson arguing again, and then Lydia and Derek was arguing in the kitchen. Stile groaned and went upstairs and got dress and left the house which still holds the arguing people.

Stiles decided to spend the day at the spa, he received a massage and milk soak package and spend the portion day relaxing. Stiles was mellow and fine until he got back home.

He opened the door and he was met with a loud voices, Lydia and Allison was arguing Derek and Scott and Jackson was arguing louder than the girls. In an instant anger destroyed the good feeling he has today. Stiles walked into the kitchen grabbed three plates and walked into the hallway, where he could see the arguing girls in one room and the shouting boys in the other room. With a fierce yell threw three plates onto the floor shattering them instantly. The house when dead quiet in an instant.

"YOU ALL ARE IDIOTS! " Stiles shouted. "YOU CALL THIS A PACK! YOU CAN'T EVEN GO 5 MINUTES WITH ARGUING ABOUT SOMETHING!"

Lydia opened her mouth but Stiles shouted, "SHUT UP! I'M TALKING!"

Stiles was breathing heavily, tears rolling down his cheeks, "and I am supposed to raise a baby in this MADHOUSE!" Stiles shouted at the end and stormed out of the house, car door slamming and tires squealing on the asphalt, leaving the house in absolute silence.

Lydia scoff, "Who does he think.." she quieted when Derek was in her face eyes blazing red.

"Stiles is right," Allison said meekly, "we have been arguing a lot and we haven't been like a pack."

"Did you all noticed, his eyes were like light red, what does that mean?" Jackson asked.

"It means, Jackson, Stiles as taken the role of Alpha Female status onto himself whether he meant to or not, because he deemed the Alpha incapable of managing his pack correctly."

"Oh," Jackson said softly

"Wait, did you all hear what Stiles said just as he was leaving?" Scott said.

"He mention about raising a baby in a mad house," Allison said. "What did he mean by that?"

"He is pregnant," Derek said softly and still stunned.

"How did you know?" Jackson asked.

"His scent was steadily becoming different."

"You don't think he would… you know… abort the child? His tone implied that was an option." Scott said.

"I have to go after him," Derek said and made to the door.

"Derek, you can't, Stiles need to be alone, I know it's hard but you have to give Stiles his space." Lydia said softly.

Derek growled but relented.

"I want you all to go home, better yet get to know each other, no more petty arguments," Derek growled, the alpha power lacing his voice.

The wolves, Scott, Jackson, Lydia bowed their head in submission and Allison nodded and they filed out leaving Derek on his own.

Derek sighed and grabbed a broom and swept up the broken plates and toss them into the garbage.

Derek sat in the chair and grabbed a picture frame that held a picture of Stiles smiling.

"I'm sorry Stiles, just come back home." Derek whispered.

XXXXX

It wasn't until dawn the next day when Stiles did come back. Stiles opened the door and closed it behind him. He placed his key on the coffee table was about to head to the stairs.

"Stiles?" Derek said looking at the boy.

"What." Stiles said emotionless.

"Please, we need to talk," Derek said softly.

Stiles sat onto the couch and looked at Derek, his eyes tired.

"Um, is the… did you…"

"No I didn't, however I did come close, I was there in the hospital parking lot. At the end, I decided that the child wasn't responsible for the action of the pack."

Derek exhaled softly and grabbed Stiles hand, "Thank you," Derek whispered. "And I promise you things will get better. I send the betas off, they have an assignment they have to do before coming back here."

"Its not something you can fix in a day, Derek, but it's a start. You are an alpha, Derek, time to do Alpha things, You are not a beta anymore so I suggest you won't let things get out of control like this again. I am having your child or children; it needs a strong and united pack, not a bunch a wolves that can't channel their anger right."

Derek nodded hard and hugged Stiles. Stiles hugged back and kissed Derek on the lips.

"Come, I'm tired." Stiles said dragging Derek up the stairs.


End file.
